fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
FlurrTheGamerMixel
DISCLAIMER: This page is merely about the representation character of Flurr in Council of Creators and is not in any way vindictive of the user himself. While the character himself is a villain in the series, I can assure you that the user himself is not. I'm sure you could have figured that out for yourself, but I've made it clear anyways. Flurr is a villain that appeared in the first and thirtieth episodes of Council of Creators. He was a member of the Council of Creators before defecting. Appearance In his original form, Flurr resembles a lightly-coloured version of Chaos Header in its Chaos Darkness form, albeit smaller and around the size of a regular human being. In his second form, which he adopts upon revealing his evil plans, he takes on more darker colours. When he reappeared in Return of the Fallen, he had taken on Chaos Header's Neo Darkness form, and was now a lot larger in size. History Initially, Flurr was a member of the Council of Creators and worked with them as their scientist. However, after making a deal with Aetherium for more power, he turned on his friends, not realizing that as a side effect of the boost in power granted to him by Aetherium, he was slowly being driven insane, and began stealing kaiju from other universes for the purposes of experimentation. When the Creators found out about this, Flurr attempted to cover his tracks by claiming that they were his kaiju and that there were not prisoners taken from other universes. The Creators, joined by Koopa, then fought him and his kaiju, managing to easily overcome him. However, Flurr and his main kaiju, Firegrodon, managed to escape so that they could recover and return another day. Months later, Flurr returned to the city of Ustin and brought with him an army of refugee kaiju, the kaiju that had been abandoned by their creators, who he had recruited. Kidnapping Scoobs, he soon had the whole city under his grasp. Fortunately, the Creators, now joined by Wolfzilla and John, were able to overcome and his plans were defeated once again. When one of his minions, Error!Raptor went awry, Flurr aided the Creators in defeating the kaiju, and briefly regained control of himself and apologized for his actions. For this "betrayal", Flurr was then taken back to the dark void that Aetherium was lurking in, having watched everything unfold. Putting an end to his deal with Flurr, Aetherium then wiped Flurr from existence. Abilities * Flurr has the same abilities as Chaos Header does in its Darkness form and its Neo Darkness form. He also displayed the ability to travel between multiple universes, even without the use of the devices that the Creators use to travel the multiverse. ** However as shown in Episode 1, he still seems to need such devices in order to transport other beings from one universe to another. It would appear that he managed to overcome this when he brought the refugee kaiju being out of their universe and into Universe 1. * He also showed substantial physical strength, being able to best Firegrodon with ease after a brief physical contest. * Flurr has displayed the ability to fire indistinct beams of energy from his hands. Trivia * The ending of the thirtieth episode makes it clear that Flurr was not completely evil and was instead merely obeying the orders of Aetherium, out of fear of being punished by the sentient galaxy. Additionally, the extra power Aetherium granted to Flurr had slowly driven him insane over time, as Hokuto Black King's mist did to Scoobs. In episode 30, his sanity begins to return. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Characters based on Users Category:Council of Creators (group) Category:Universe 1 Category:FlurrTheGamerMixel's Kaiju